


All set (I wish you all forget me)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Character Death, F/M, Gen, M/M, after 4x20
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, everything back to normal</p>
            </blockquote>





	All set (I wish you all forget me)

 

Title：All set (I wish you all forget me)

Author：水蓝色的鱼 @ 披着灯笼的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Category：Gen

Rating：G

 

**Warning** **：**

失忆症，4x20之后，角色死亡

Amnesia, After 4x20, Character death

 

**Summary** **：**

尘埃落定，一切重新步入正轨

In the end, everything back to normal

 

**A/N** **：**

 

还是第二人称，请原谅我的任性

 

既然4x20已经变成了那副样子，那么就可以不用再顾虑什么了，想怎样虐就怎样虐吧

**慎入慎入慎入，重要的事情说三遍**

 

梗不是我的，来自“我的一位朋友”，我只是又发散了一下。应她的要求匿了ID，嗯

我只是把脑洞用片段灭文的方式生出来段子而已

 

你觉得有CP那就有，你觉得没有CP那就没有，就是这样自由

 

尽量不OOC，但如果真的OOC了就请直接关窗口吧

理论上不接受人身攻击，谢谢

 

The prompt comes from one of my Irrelevants friend, I just wrote down with something in my mind. She asked me not to tell her name. So here is the ficlet.

 

If you want to take this as slash/het, that's ok, if you want to take this as Gen, that's fine.

 

My English is not good enough to translate this, so... pls forgive me.

 

 

**===== All set (I wish you all forget me) =====**

 

 

***** Hendricks *****

 

 

Harold Martin。1958-2010。

 

你站在小小的十字架前，用眼睛一笔一笔描过上面的名字。

 

离开这个国家整整五年，当时你匆匆收拾行李，带着那个叫Stills的警官交给你的信封，登上飞机，改头换面，开始另一段人生。

 

你安全降落在意大利，发现所有事情都已经安排好了。你继续做你喜欢的工作，画画，读书，四处游览，过得平静安逸，直到再次遇上值得你托付终身的人。

 

你攥紧了手中的白色郁金香，无名指上戒指硌得生疼。

 

Harold，他永远活在你心里，他永远是这世界上最了解你最体贴你的男人，他也永远停留在了2010年的那场港口爆炸中。如今你再次找到幸福，所以你想亲口告诉他，告诉他不用再为你担心。

 

放下花束，你走出教堂，漫步在曾经熟悉的街道。

 

秋日的阳光带着暖意，你看到一个男人高大的背影，记忆瞬间回到五年以前。

 

那个清晨，你在家门口叫住Stills，问他认不认识Harold，问他是不是这一切都因为Harold他才会救你。那男人回过头来，眉宇间神情凝重，朝霞照亮了他的半边脸，显得既强悍又带着几分脆弱。他用略微沙哑的声音和你讲，“我知道的，就是你爱他，他也爱你。”说完，他头也不回地大步前行，只留给你一个落寞的背影。

 

“Stills警官，”你一个冲动，张口招呼，前面的男人顿了顿，却没有回头。

 

“Stills警官，”你也不知哪里生出了如此的勇气，追上去，“虽然我到现在也不知道你是不是Harold的朋友，但我只是想再次谢谢你。”

 

走到近处你才发现，原来他是和一位身材欣长的红发女子并肩而行。

 

“John，你认识她？”女子笑着偏过头问。

 

他眯起眼，好像在用力回想，最终还是失败。“这位女士，您恐怕认错人了。我不叫Stills，我是Riley。”

 

你愣在当场，那红发女子接过话茬，温言安慰，“抱歉，我先生确实是警官，但之前因公受伤，所以……”

 

“对不起Riley太太，我很抱歉。您先生曾经救过我，今天恰巧偶遇，我只是想再次道谢。日安。”你欠身致意。

 

男人对你抱歉地笑笑，拉过女子的手，转回身，慢慢走远。

 

他弯起的唇角让你想起当初他对你说“你爱他”时的样子。

 

是的，你会带着Harold的爱，好好地，幸福地生活下去。

 

你知道Harold听得见你说的话，看得见你的微笑。

 

 

***** Riley *****

 

 

你听到有人在背后招呼“Stills警官”。

 

你觉得这个名字有点耳熟，不由得停下脚步，但记忆就如同一道看不见尽头的走廊里无数扇一模一样的门，有些你已经打开，有些你却完全无计可施。

 

于是你依旧挽着妻子的手往前走，直到那个女人的声音一路追着来到身边。“虽然我到现在也不知道你是不是Harold的朋友，但我只是想再次谢谢你。”

 

“Harold”这个名字莫名触动了你，于是你转身，看到一个颇具艺术气质的女人，有着比妻子Iris更加色泽明艳的红发。

 

“John，你认识她？”Iris笑着偏过头问。

 

你觉得这女子面善，不由眯起眼试着回忆，可记忆长廊中似乎有几扇极为重要的门被牢牢锁住，无论怎样都破解不开。

 

“这位女士，您恐怕认错人了。我不叫Stills，我是Riley。”你当然是John Riley，多年来兢兢业业努力工作的NYPD。

 

那女子愣了愣，显得有些无措，多亏善解人意的Iris打圆场，“抱歉，我先生确实是警官，但之前因公受伤，所以……”她体贴地没有再说下去。

 

对面的女子欠身，“对不起Riley太太，我很抱歉。您先生曾经救过我，今天恰巧偶遇，我只是想再次道谢。日安。”

 

你趁机也朝她略微笑笑表示抱歉，拉起妻子的手继续往家走。

 

秋日的阳光带着暖意，晒在脸上很舒服。

 

“John？”

 

“她可能是我以前案子里的当事人，但我不记得了。”你老老实实回答。

 

“我不是这个意思，只是想问，前面就是华盛顿广场公园，你喜欢的煎绿茶，要不要来一杯？”

 

“好。”

 

 

***** Fusco *****

 

 

你今天第三次从办公桌抬头，看对面伏案写报告的大个子。

 

这真不是杞人忧天。

 

早晨John上班来，特意把你叫到一边问谁是“Harold”，幸好你早有准备，问过他究竟是什么情况，给出编好的说辞，表示Harold是你们俩以前一件陈年旧案的证人，办案过程中顺手救了他的未婚妻，既然事情已经过去那么久，就不用再想了。

 

你见John不疑有他，七上八下的心总算落回肚子里。

 

三年前的爆炸让一切明里暗里的争斗统统化为烟尘。你并不太清楚眼镜先生这些年具体在做什么，也不知道那强悍的小个子姑娘最终是死是活，更不晓得总是绕着眼镜先生打转、拼起命来不管不顾的女人如今芳踪何处。

 

当你一路把油门踩到底，飞车赶到现场的时候，目之所见火光冲天，化学制剂强烈爆炸将地面建筑物几乎夷为平地。

 

你跟着手机追踪信号，越过横七竖八倒在地上的尸体，在废墟里找到了人事不省浑身浴血的John。Harold就在他身边不远的地方，眼镜片已经被震碎，胸口插着半块铁板，脖颈动脉有一道巨大的伤口，汩汩冒着鲜血，一成不变的三件套从里到外被殷红浸透。

 

你做了你能做的一切，叫救护车，帮两个人紧急处理伤口，你知道你不能放弃，你绝不能放弃。

 

Harold被你抱在怀里，抖得好像初冬枝头的残叶，终于在寒风中凋落。

 

你答应了他最后的要求，你带走了他的遗体，你帮他火化，把他装进骨灰罐，埋在了Harold Martin的十字架下。

 

你亲眼看着John经过几个月昏迷终于转醒，又经过了几个月的复健才重新回归警队。你知道他现在已经想不起Reese，已经变成了Riley，而你是John Riley多年的搭档兼兄弟，这是你对Harold的承诺。

 

你的办公桌上依旧摆着那个大肚子娃娃，只可惜摄像头另一端再也没有人会打来匿名电话；你的抽屉里依旧放着那本荷兰语速成手册，只可惜身旁再也没有英俊帅气的马里诺犬能听得懂。失了主人的Bear不吃不喝，终于还是追随Harold一起走了。

 

但警局之外，这世界总算重回正轨，暴力犯罪，邻里纠纷，NYPD接警不断。这才是普通人，真真正正的生活。

 

你叹了口气，拿过另一份报告。

 

 

END

 


End file.
